Age of Romance
by LittlemissLazy
Summary: "Do you need a ferryman, Lady Sakura?" [MadaSaku - Mr. Sunshine-inspired AU]
1. Age of Romance

Summary: "Do you need a ferryman, Lady Sakura?" [MadaSaku – Mr. Sunshine-inspired AU]

A/N: so, i decided to continue this from my main acc (cannot-be-cyn) in tumblr. this is not a Mr. Sunshine AU, but an inspired one. feel free to send asks about this fic.

* * *

It was a cold, wet night in the Capital of _Hi no Kuni_. The trees and store signs swayed and danced with the harsh wind as rain pelted hard, down the cemented ground of the city's main street.

Under such weather, a lone black cloaked figure traversed. A pale and slender hand raised from the cloak to secure the hood above their head, preventing anyone to see their face nor hair as they rounded the corner to an alleyway. The stranger stopped in front of the backdoor of a private apothecary owned by the Senju Clan, one of the five noble clans in the country.

Two soft knocks and a loud one at the end later, the backdoor opened and the cloaked stranger entered the apothecary without prompting before the wooden door quickly shut closed.

"Shizune-san," The stranger greeted as they removed their heavy and wet cloak. "Is Lady Sakura here?"

"Tenten-sama, no one followed you here, right?" Shizune asked as she anxiously hugged her pet pig close to her chest while peeking from the blinded window of the shop, facing the main street.

"I'm not sloppy, Shizune-san. Besides, this is an apothecary. If anyone asked, I'm here to pick up my ordered salve for my calloused hands." Tenten replied, chuckling as she dried herself with a hand towel.

Shizune warily looked away from the window to glance at Tenten as the brown-haired young woman left her black cloak on the dusty wooden chair.

"I'll prepare your salve." Shizune slowly and softly said before she solemnly added, "She's upstairs."

Tenten nodded before walking towards the wooden stairs. When she reached the second floor of the shop, brown eyes widened in shock when she saw the noble young woman's state. She's pale and sweaty while her pink hair was sticking to her neck and pretty face, which was scrunched in pain as she tried to stitch her own wound.

"Sakura!" Tenten gasped as she quickly kneeled beside her on the bloodied futon.

"Tenten, the weapons? Are they ready?" Sakura hissed before she shoved a white cloth in her mouth to stop herself from biting her own lips or worst, her tongue.

"You're in no state to worry about that!" Tenten quietly reprimanded her, helping the young woman in grinding the herbs needed to prevent the infection setting in once she finished stitching her wound.

Sakura shook her head as she scowled at the older brown-haired woman in her pain and agony. Then, she spat the white cloth from her mouth.

"N-no," Sakura panted while tying the knot in her wound. "The plan is more important. You know that."

Tenten sighed as she reached for the medical pad to put the grinded herb paste, "I don't know if it's a good thing I'm the one who found you in this state and not Ino…"

Sakura had the gall to smirk at that statement because they both knew what the blonde Yamanaka will do. The brown-haired older woman rolled her eyes as she placed the pad above the stitched wound.

"So, the weapons? Are they ready?" Sakura repeated while wounding a roll of bandage around her lower thigh.

"It's not enough to supply the Rebel Army." Tenten grimly replied. "We need to contact Shikamaru and the others, to see if we could negotiate a deal in Sora-ku."

"Sora-ku? Isn't that the Uchiha Clan's territory?" Sakura perked up at that as she tied the bandage, not tightly to cut off blood.

"Oh. I remember… the Senju and the Uchiha aren't exactly on friendly terms, right?" Tenten grimaced.

Sakura nodded as she laid on the futon after popping an antibiotic pill she made in her mouth.

"But I know someone from that clan who's staying in the Capital right now, and I could discuss this matter with Hashirama-oji-sama too." Sakura sleepily muttered while looking up at her dear friend. "Don't worry, _Hime_-sama…"

Tenten couldn't help the tears from forming in her brown eyes. She shut her eyes and bit her lips to stop herself from crying when she heard her friend address her of her stripped title.

"…the Senju Clan are still loyal to the Sarutobi." The pink-haired young woman added before sleep took her.

* * *

The Sarutobi Dynasty led Hi no Kuni for almost a century until sixteen years ago when the then Emperor, Sarutobi Hiruzen, suddenly died and no one in the main royal family claimed the throne. The country was left vulnerable without its ruler. Fearing the invasion from the surrounding nations of Hi no Kuni, Shimura Danzo, husband of the Emperor's young sister, stepped in to claim the abandoned throne and ceased the beginning of chaos and panic in the land.

A year later, the first in line ruler of the new royal family launched a war campaign to "avenge" the former Emperor's death, accusing Tsuchi no Kuni of assassinating Emperor Hiruzen. Old and young able men from the various clans and families in the country were sent to the borders to fight. To fund and sustain the war campaigns, yearly tributes from the five nobles and major wealthy clans were decreed.

On the fourth day of month Momiji that year, the Envoy of Shimura arrived in the Uchiha Clan compound in Sora-ku. He brought with him a news that will change the tunes of the current blowing winds in the land and whether if it's a good or bad change, is a matter of perspective to those involve and will be involved.

Although, the Uchiha Clan's council members begged to differ once the news left the Envoy's mouth.

"Will you care to repeat that?" Uchiha Izuna asked the Envoy of the royal family as he reached for the sword beside his _zabuton_ with a visible scowl on his aristocratic and handsome face.

Meanwhile, Uchiha Fugaku gripped the teacup near his lips. His shoulder, tensing at the sudden pressure by the Emperor placed in their clan. The older cousin of the Uchiha Clan Head and Heir slightly frowned, briefly glancing at the Clan Head to gauge his reaction in the face of blatant insult and rising tension in the meeting room of the clan.

Uchiha Madara remained stoic with a blank expression on his face, unlike his hot-tempered younger brother. Although, Fugaku knew better: he noticed the evidence of Madara's anger in his narrowing eyes and the tightness at the corner of his lips.

"Danzo-sama decreed an increase to the yearly tribute and territory tax of the Uchiha Clan." The Envoy replied with a faux beseeching smile, none the wiser to the danger he exposed himself into.

"You dare!" The current Clan Heir roared as he finally unsheathed his sword.

"Izuna."

Madara calmly called his younger brother, preventing him from committing treason by decapitating the glorified gopher of the Shimura. Then, he addressed the terrified Envoy in front of the Uchiha Council.

"The Uchiha Clan will adhere to the territory tax as it is expected from our Clan, but the increase in the yearly tribute will be impossible this year."

"But Danzo-sama ordered-"

Fugaku interrupted and explained the present situation, "The storm last month hit our territory the hardest and it affected our crops and livestock. We have the requested tribute from last year to be sent with you in the Capital, but increasing the amount is just not possible this year."

"That's right! How are we going to feed ourselves in the coming winter if we send you more!?" Uchiha Yashiro growled under his breath, glaring at the Envoy.

The Envoy of the Shimura Family was about to complain and insist the order of their Emperor is absolute, but the look from the Clan Head stopped him and made him gulped loudly.

"You understand the state we're in, do you?" Madara simply said as he raised his teacup to his lips and drank the cold tea.

It wasn't a threat, but it might as well be.

* * *

so, thoughts?

~LittlemissLazy


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sakura-chan, the _norimono_ is ready outside." Shizune quietly informed her late Uncle's adopted daughter.

The older dark-haired woman worried for the young noble woman. She was still pale from the wound she healed overnight, but at least the fever that set in last night finally broke down that early morning. Sakura would be able to travel back home to the Senju Clan's compound in the south-east side of the Capital. However, at the moment, she was waiting for her blood-stained clothes to burn in the apothecary's _irori_, watching with rapt attention as the orange and red flame eliminated any evidence of her involvement to a string of assassinations in the Capital for the past few months.

Successful assassinations of the "prominent and revered" Council Members and Ministers in the Shimura Court; the obvious work of the handful members of the Rebel Army situated in the Capital.

"Shizu-nee, have you heard anything from Naruto or Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she stroked the fire in the pit with a poker.

"Nothing yet, but they'll be fine. Hopefully, they'll be back in the Capital before the tenth." Shizune replied, trying to ease Sakura's worries. "You know Naruto-kun, he'll want to celebrate his birthday with the Hyuga Heiress."

Sakura mindlessly nodded before she straightened herself and adjusted her kimono. She took a deep breath and tried not to limp as she walked outside, to the Main Street where some shops are starting to open their business hours.

"Before we go back to the compound, I need to make a quick stop in Kuroba Hotel." Sakura whispered to Shizune as the older woman opened the varnished dark wooden door of the norimono.

"Are you sure about that, Sakura-chan?" Shizune frowned in worry as she helped the young woman to comfortably get in the palanquin.

Sakura clamped her lips to stop a pained whimper from leaving past her lips. She shakily glanced at Shizune after she sat inside her norimono.

"It's urgent." Sakura said, her green eyes burning in determination.

Shizune bit her lips in short contemplation as she stared at her charge before she hesitantly nodded.

"Alright."

And then, the door slid close. Sakura visibly shook in pain inside the moving palanquin. She needed to know from Ino where Uchiha Sasuke is. She knew that he's still in the Capital with his brother and older cousin, and her wound will not hinder her from her personal mission to meet the arrogant Uchiha. It's a wishful thinking, but Sakura hoped he'd changed from their Academy days because she certainly did so. 

* * *

Kuroba Hotel is a fancy _ryokan_ with a touch of western-style architecture located in the trading district of the Capital. The establishment is currently owned by a blonde and blue-eyed beauty, Yamanaka Ino.

It was rumored that she was a former Lady from a well-off clan before her family fell from grace and her father was imprisoned nearly fifteen years ago. And in order to save her from a harsh fate, her mother engaged her to old man Kuro, the former owner of the hotel, before killing herself. Young Ino was to be wedded to her fiancé at the age of ten, but the old man suddenly died in cardiac arrest the night before the wedding. Since the old man has no family, the young girl inherited the Kuroba Hotel from her fiancé.

It was the talk of town whether Yamanaka Ino was a lucky clover leaf or a bad karma-incarnate.

But it's been years, and no one spoke of this particular rumor anymore. After all, an unfounded old rumor is nothing in the face of the success this admirable young woman of twenty-four managed to do since she became the Kuroba Hotel owner.

What a trusted few knew, that rumor wasn't totally unfounded.

Soft fingers brushed against the tiny purple petals of monkshood flower before the hand retreated to grab the watering can on the outdoor table and watered the plants in the beautiful garden of the hotel. It was still early, but some guests in the hotel were already awake, so the young mistress of the hotel decided to water her plants before everyone woke up.

The shuffling footsteps nearing behind Ino made her stiffened as she subtly maneuvered her hand underneath the long, wide sleeves of purple kimono.

"Mistress!" Moegi called behind Ino.

The blonde beauty relaxed as she slightly turned to see the girl behind her and hid the poisoned _senbon_ in the pocket of her kimono sleeves.

"Is there a problem?" Ino asked with a serene smile as she continued watering her beloved flowers.

"Everything is fine, Mistress." Moegi responded. "But Lady Sakura's norimono is outside."

The spraying of water stopped as Ino raised a delicate blonde brow.

"Can you bring this inside, Moegi-chan? I'm going to see what brought the esteemed Lady Sakura in our Hotel." Ino said, chuckling to herself as she handed the watering can to the amber-head girl.

Ino straightened her spine and strode outside of her hotel with grace. She greeted Shizune with a beautiful smile and a soft 'good morning' while bowing slightly.

"I'm sorry for coming here so early and with no warning." The older black-haired woman apologized as she bowed back in greeting.

"It's alright, Shizune-san. Don't think about it," Ino replied while glancing at Sakura's palanquin after seeing the flash of worry in the older woman's black eyes before asking, "So, what can I do for our lovely Lady Sakura?"

Shizune nodded to herself.

"Lady Sakura wanted to know if you've gotten your hands on a certain hand fan with…" The older woman struggled to say. "…a funny duck-butt print. She didn't know where to buy it and if it's still available in the Capital."

Ino was confused at first before she burst out laughing at Sakura's attempt of sending hidden messages in broad daylight.

"Where is she?" Ino said between her amused laughter, daintily hiding her mouth behind her hand.

Shizune's sudden somber expression alarmed Ino, and the amusement quickly vanished as the blonde young woman nodded in understanding. It wasn't the first time.

"Well, I have no idea where the "_certain hand fan with a funny duck-butt print_" is, but the other hand fans are inside my hotel, so I'll see what I can do to find it." Ino assured the older woman and her injured friend inside the palanquin.

"Thank you, Ino-chan." Shizune quietly said before bowing.

Ino bowed back and watched as the palanquin of her best friend left her ryokan's premise.

'_How bad is your injury that you couldn't even open your norimono's window, Forehead?'_

The blonde sighed to herself before shaking her head, and walked back inside her hotel. Now then, it seemed she would have to (no pun intended) weasel information out of her esteemed guests. Not like she didn't do it every single day. Because behind closed doors, the Mistress of Kuroba Hotel supplies information to the Rebel Army.

"Ah! Good morning, Shisui-kun." Speaking of the devil. "Do you fancy a cup of coffee with your breakfast set?" 

* * *

It's an open secret in the main household of the Senju Clan that the daughter of the current Clan Head's cousin was adopted in the clan.

Senju Tsunade and her late husband, Kato Dan, found the young girl when the couple were travelling around the country during the forty-fifth year of Sarutobi Hiruzen's reign. Haruno Sakura was three years old at the time, and was the lone survivor when bandits attacked the Haruno Merchant Group's caravan near Tanzaku-gai. She travelled with the couple for four years and absorbed medical knowledge from her _shishou_, Tsunade. And to further her studies, Sakura was brought back with the couple in the Capital at seven, where she was introduced as Tsunade and Dan's daughter to the former Clan Head, Butsuma.

A year later, Senju Sakura entered the Institute of Learning (or the Academy) in the Capital and had the displeasure of meeting Uchiha Sasuke. They were not exactly enemies, but they're not friends either. Even after Uzumaki Naruto befriended the two of them. Still, for Sakura, those days with them were short, but fun that she will always treasure in her heart.

The beautiful moments before everything went downhill. Because that same year, she and some of her close friends were forced to grow up when the former Emperor died. Maybe it was a blessing or a curse that Sakura was blessed with an almost eidetic memory. She vividly remembered the Sarutobi-loyalist hunting, the clan purging, the deaths of her adopted father and Clan Head, the whispers and horror of war, and how her precious family and friends were either forced to fight in the frontline or flee the country to save their lives and protect the future of Hi no Kuni.

And during the following two horrifying years, Sakura was forced to stay still in the Capital. To keep quiet and be a proper Lady of the Senju Clan while her Hashirama-oji-sama bowed down to the current ruler to save their clan (and in extension, her adopted mother who was forced to left the country) by sending his only brother left to fight in the borders.

So, at the age of ten, she got fed up of her shortcomings and trained to become stronger. Sakura was a young girl back then, but she remembered and she will never forget.

With a mindful step, Sakura left her norimono while Shizune was helping her to stand up. Once the two women entered the main household residence of the Senju Clan Head and out of sight from others, Sakura released a shaky breath and limped towards her quarters in the west side of the house.

"Sakura," The Clan Matriarch greeted with a stern expression, but there's an obvious concern in her eyes for the young woman.

"Mito-sama." Sakura greeted back with a slight bow, leaning her weight to her uninjured leg.

The red-haired matriarch observed the young pink-haired woman in front of her. She immediately noticed her pale and sickly complexion and how she's leaning her weight to her left leg, and wondered if it's worth it for her unmarried niece to continue in the path she'd chosen.

"Don't leave the house for the next three days." Mito advised to her niece before her coal eyes landed on the black-haired woman beside Sakura. "Shizune-san, please keep an eye on her."

"Hai, Mito-sama." Shizune said, standing upright before grabbing Sakura's arm and guided her charge to her quarters.

It was a common knowledge between Hashirama, Mito and Nawaki that their adopted niece was part of the Rebel Army. In fact, it's an unspoken truth, but Mito figured her husband is secretly funding the army and supported their cause. She just hoped that the clan wouldn't be put under close scrutiny by ROOT Operatives like the Hyuga Clan these days.

After all, the Senju Clan barely survived from the purging few years ago. 

* * *

Despite the cold treatment the Envoy of the royal family received from some members of the Uchiha Clan after he delivered the Emperor's decree upon his arrival, he was still given a lavish and comfortable guest quarter in the compound.

Although the usually large banquet was missed, the Envoy very much love to have his head stuck to his body. It wasn't a comfortable stay in Sora-ku: it was like threading on thin ice, and he sorely wanted to go back to the Capital and tell the Emperor of the Uchiha Clan's misgivings.

"A bunch of arrogant assholes, the lot of them." He quietly muttered himself as he mounted his horse. "Danzo-sama will definitely hear about this!"

On the morning of the fifth day of month Momiji, when the sun was almost at its peak up above the clear blue sky, the Envoy of Shimura royal family left Sora-ku with the yearly tributes and able Uchiha men to be sent to fight in the frontline. 

* * *

ROOT is a private organization in Hi no Kuni that answers only to the Emperor. It was established after some clans and families resisted the new monarch of the Empire of Hi no Kuni. ROOT Operatives hunted the loyalist from the previous ruling family. They either killed or imprisoned for life those who continued to fight the current governing power.

And the current objective of ROOT is to unroot the Rebel Army and pull them out of the shadows, where they've skillfully hidden themselves. The Emperor believed that the Rebel Army wanted to spread chaos by killing the council members and ministers in his court and commit treason by overthrowing him.

"Have you heard? The second Minister of Defense died last night."

"Really? That's like, the second time this early in month Momiji alone! Say, didn't three days ago, the third Minister of Agriculture died too? Found dead with a clean slash at his neck? It was gruesome!"

"Well, this is more gruesome. The Minister who died last night was found choking in his own blood before he died. I heard his windpipe was crushed and almost pulverized."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. With the war in our borders, it's truly a dangerous time."

A bulky orange-haired man from the stall next the gossiping citizens in the Capital glanced at his partner, standing across the street. After paying for the two pork buns, he left the stall and went to his quiet friend.

"There's a leak in the Police Department, Fu-san." Aburame Torune, ROOT Operative, casually informed the approaching Yamanaka with steaming _nikuman_ in hands like he's talking about the weather.

"It seemed so, Torune-san." Fu replied while handing the other pork bun to the Aburame as the two ROOT Operatives walked together down the street market, munching on their hot food. "Let's meet up with Kabuto-san to see the autopsy report." 

* * *

the envoy is pulling a malfoy, isn't he? anyway, madara is not available in this chapter, but i hope you guys still enjoy it. hopefully, this old man will let me write him in the next chapter. also, im considering upping the rating to M because of some dark themes in this fic, but it's not really that dark, is it? i think this story is between T and M.

~LittlemissLazy


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the three day period while Lady Sakura was confined in her quarters in the Senju Compound, there were three major significant happenings in the Capital: (1) the rumored fiancé of the Hyuga Heiress will return in the Capital soon, (2) and once the Envoy from Sora-ku returned, the Emperor shortly ordered to summon the Uchiha Clan Head in the Capital.

The latter is more curiouser for the mass, though. It was the hot topic in town. To be able to glimpse on the handsome, rich and definitely unmarried Uchiha Clan Head. Who wouldn't be excited? Even if the reason of his arrival was probably a blunder or offense made by his illustrious clan to the Emperor.

But because of this excitement, no one noticed a certain blond as he slipped inside a ramen stand.

"Old man Teuchi, a bowl of Miso Ramen, please?" He ordered as he sat comfortably on one of the dull red barstools. "Hold the menma, but add more naruto… and a spoon or two of green onions."

'_It's just me who arrived today… but Kakashi will either come tomorrow or in two days._'

Teuchi's slanted eyes fractionally glinted at the message hidden from the simple order of ramen.

"Coming up!" He nodded once as he turned his back to quickly prepare the ordered ramen.

"Oh! And please ready another four bowls of Spicy Shio ramen."

'_And in four days, the rebels in the Capital needed to prepare for another attack._'

"Welcome back, Naruto." Teuchi fondly told the young man as he placed a bowl of miso ramen in front of him.

The last significant happening was a hushed one from the public. Although, ROOT Operatives and some government officials were in the know: the late second Minister of Defense managed to injure his killer in their right leg. It wasn't much, but there's finally a lead to find the suspect of murders after four months of blindly moving around.

However, finding an injured person in the Capital is like searching a needle in a haystack.

* * *

"_To the Clan Head, Uchiha Madara-sama._

_His majesty, the Emperor Shimura _Danzo-sama_, wishes to summon your excellency of the prestigious Uchiha Clan before the Royal Court in the Fire Palace on the tenth day of month Momiji._"

"I should have beheaded that bastard." Izuna snarled to no one in particular after Obito read aloud the royal message from the Emperor, summoning the Uchiha Clan Head to the Capital.

The younger Uchiha would bet his life that the Envoy ran his mouth like a spoiled brat to the Emperor. Beheading the man and severing his tongue wouldn't even satisfy the Clan Heir's thirst for vengeance.

"That would've been counter-productive." Obito remarked as he passed the scroll to Madara.

The Clan Head rapidly skimmed over the letter of summon in his hand before rolling the silk scroll close and setting it aside on his _chabudai_ near the _tansu_.

"Are you going to answer the summon, Nii-sama?" Izuna questioned while taking out a clean and folded, soft-cottoned white cloth from the pocket of his yukata sleeves and unsheathing his sword to clean the dust off his blade.

Madara eyed his brother before his expression hardened and he replied, "It will be more problematic later on if we ignored that old war hawk."

"Then, I'm going with you." Izuna declared as he continued wiping the blade of his katana.

"No, you will not." Madara quickly refuted Izuna's declaration. "You will stay here."

"But it's dangerous, Nii-sama!" Izuna stubbornly argued.

However, the Uchiha Clan Head is more stubborn than his younger brother.

"I'm aware." Madara dryly said. "That's why I'm bringing Obito with me."

"What?!" The Uchiha Clan Heir choked.

"It is fair." Obito muttered, holding his chin in contemplation while nodding to himself as if what he said explained everything.

In the Clan Heir's opinion, it wasn't.

"Why him, Nii-sama?!" Izuna asked his brother, jabbing his unsheathed katana at the youngest Uchiha in the room.

Obito just calmly sat on his zabuton while drinking hot green tea. Like there's not a threateningly sharp tip of katana at his arms' length, ready to stab him in a single motion. Madara inwardly sighed at his brother's explosive temper. It wasn't new. In fact, it's a family trait.

However, some of them are just better at controlling themselves. Unfortunately, Uchiha Izuna isn't one of _them_.

Madara scowled, "With me leaving our territory for an unknown duration, if you come with me in the Capital, anyone will probably get the idea to attack our compound."

"I want you to stay here and protect the clan, Izuna." He said to his little brother with finality.

"I understand, Nii-sama. But just because I'm agreeing to stay here, it doesn't mean I'm okay with it." Izuna grumbled as he once again continued wiping the dust off his katana.

"I'm at ease knowing you're here in Sora-ku." _among other things_, went unsaid.

Obito obnoxiously sipped his tea. 

* * *

At the edge of north-east side was the poorest district in the Capital. Those who mostly live in this area are the butchers, blacksmiths, water maids, palace slaves and irregular workers. Vagrants of the market streets also gathered here to rest their heads at night.

But near the forest in the north-east edge, a few kilometers away from the Capital's east gate, sat a small workshop. It used to be an old wooden cottage owned by the Maito Family.

Presently, this is where a former royal blood lived and made a living for herself. It's also one of the safest and most dangerous places in the city for exactly the same reason: it's under the surveillance of ROOT Operatives. And one Uzumaki Naruto decided to drop by in this shop, almost two hours since his return.

Cerulean blue eyes landed on splendid metalworks mounted high on the cherry wooden walls of the small shop. A fond smile graced his lips as his eyes caught a beautiful, craftsmanship he thought would suit his fiancée's taste in one of the displayed accessories on the stands.

"Naruto? Is that you?"

The tall blond man lifted his head and sheepishly greeted the brown-haired young woman, who suddenly appeared behind the counter, with a deep bow.

"Hime, it's been a long time."

Tenten smiled warmly at the younger man, "It is. How are you? Have you seen the others? How about Hinata?"

"Not yet. I just returned this afternoon," Naruto responded while standing upright. "But that's why I'm here."

Then, the blond Uzumaki took a folded piece of paper from his pants' pocket before handing it to the eldest granddaughter of the former Emperor. Tenten warily took the paper from his outstretched hand, unsure if it's something about the Rebel Army. But once she unfolded it, her expression softened and a smile painted her lips.

"This is beautiful." Tenten commented as she gazed at the hand-drawn design of hair stick in her hand.

It's six and a half long with a gem on the top surrounded by petals- it resembled the sun, and pointy tip.

"But more than anything, I want her to be safe, Hime." Naruto murmured with a hint of sadness in his tone.

Tenten's brown eyes sharply landed on the blond man's sudden somber mood and to his out of character statement. She realized that Uzumaki Naruto wanted his future wife to live by gifting her a hair stick made from steel than the usual materials like gold, silver and bronze, and he wasn't exactly happy about it. It's a decision born from necessity than indulgence.

Like how all of them in the Rebel Army decided for their love ones.

"When do you need it?" Tenten asked as she folded the paper.

"In three days if it's possible." The blond replied, still somber.

'_It's his birthday.'_

Tenten nodded before she decided to change the subject.

"Anyway, how is he…?"

Naruto immediately brightened, "Kono-kun is growing up well. Don't worry, Hime. He's turning into a fine young man."

* * *

On the eight day of month Momiji, when the sun had set peacefully on the west horizon and the stars started to spread in the dark skies to accompany the ancient glowing moon, the _keima_ entered the main gate of the Capital.

"State your business." The gatekeeper demanded, blocking the entering man with shaggy brown hair and purple face paint on both his eyes.

"Ah! Hahaha! You see, I was just passing by the Capital on my way to _Seimei_ Road, but a big black cat crossed my path so I have to turn around and… well… I just need to stay for few days to shake off any bad luck." The man bashfully explained… nothing.

"Seimei Road? The hell is that?!" The gatekeeper asked, incredulous and a bit annoyed at the man's answer.

"It's a small street-town in the south, very poor and obscure."

The gatekeeper's annoyance at the man suddenly sky-rocketed in just a few seconds of meeting him.

"Just give me your travel passport!" The gatekeeper yelled.

The man cheerfully smiled at him while getting his paper from his rucksack; and the usually patient and pacifist gatekeeper had the unusual urge to punch the man in front of him. After snatching the man's travel document, the gatekeeper will usually check its authenticity, but because he wanted the man to leave him alone already, he just skimmed over the passport of "Shitake Sukea".

Patrol Guards in the city witnessed "Shitake Sukea" in the trading district. He entered one of the many bathhouses there. Patrons came in and left, but the foreigner never left the establishment. He must've loved gender-mixed bathhouses. Like that weird guy with gravity-defying grey hair, masking the lower half of his face while reading a popular scandalous porn in public.

"Izumo-san, is it alright to just send that weird guy on his merry way?" The patrol guard asked his current shift partner when the man passed by them.

"Well, he seems pretty harmless." The other patrol guard, Izumo, shrugged.

Izumo continued walking the other way while the patrol guard scratched his light brown hair, eyes still glued on the back of the weird perverted old man(?). When he noticed his shirt partner walking away from him, he scrambled and followed after him, shoving the odd character in the back of his mind, to be forgotten.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Umino Iruka is a man known by his co-workers in the Academy with lots of patience, kindness and not easily offended. In fact, the man rarely snapped when angered, which was the reason he's called the Saint Umino of Hi no Kuni.

That's why when he and a co-worker from the Academy saw an old man with a black mask covering the lower half of his face, reading porn in broad daylight on their way to work that morning, Umino Iruka just quietly looked at the quirky man and resumed on his path. Unlike his co-worker who abruptly exploded upon seeing the man's questionable reading material, but was too nervous to approach and scold the man who hurt his sensibilities- afraid that he'll be judged once he talked to the pervert.

"Ebisu-sensei, look at that!" Iruka exclaimed when his eyes caught the rows of bamboo tubes and ball shells. "They're already preparing for the Fireworks Competition."

Upon mentioning the Fireworks Competition that will be held in the Capital in two days, Ebisu had calmed down considerably and nodded with enthusiasm while gazing at the rows of exploding art.

"Iruka-sensei, are you going to ask Suzume-sensei to watch the fireworks show with you?" Ebisu teased his co-worker, which unfortunately flew over his head.

"Why would I?" Iruka obliviously asked with a slight frown.

'_Saint Umino_', indeed. 

* * *

"_Dobe_, when are you going to stop bothering me?" Uchiha Sasuke grouched at the blond, slumping in his chabudai like he was at home.

Ever since the blond Uzumaki returned, he'd been a nuisance to Sasuke when he decided to crash in the Uchiha's accommodations in Oto Street. It was a benefit Sasuke received when he agreed to study under the tutelage of Lord Orochimaru while waiting for his brother and cousin to finish whatever their business is in the city.

(Sasuke… and probably Shisui too, suspected Itachi has a secret lover. That's why he wouldn't go back home for almost five months.)

But Naruto's audacity just didn't stop there.

He had the nerve to pull Sasuke away from his training yesterday and pestered him for a whole day to look around the Capital. The Uchiha was forced to find the "best romantic spot" in the area for the idiot's fiancée, and he couldn't even understand why Naruto needed to propose to his fiancée when they're already engaged; it's really dumb and a waste of Sasuke's time.

"Sasuke, didn't you miss me? I've been gone for almost nine years." Naruto whined at his dark-haired best friend.

"And what a peaceful nine years, it definitely was." Sasuke quipped, and then, his eyes pointedly landed on the blond. "Too bad it went away… so fast."

"_Teme_! Why are you so mean to me?" He pouted.

"Go home." 

* * *

After being confined and resting in her quarters for three days, Sakura's thigh wound was still tender, but she's able to walk for few hours without limping and aggravating her injury.

That's why when she suddenly received a short missive from Ino about a "certain _uchiwa_… with a funny duck-butt print", Sakura dressed in her plain light pink kimono and long dark green _haori_ with vine prints. She went out with Shizune after telling her Uncle Nawaki that she'll take a fresh air for a while. Shizune insisted that they should use the young woman's palanquin, but Sakura argued that she wanted to walk around the city after she didn't show her face at least once for the past three days.

It was a sound reason, so Shizune allowed it.

They arrived in Kuroba Hotel, where the owner received them well in her private quarters, so Sakura could rest her leg comfortably. Shizune left them alone, so the two friends could catch up. And the less she knew about the plans of the other members in the Rebel Army and who's who, the better.

"According to Shisui-kun, Sasuke-kun is still in the Capital because of Itachi-kun." Ino began informing Sakura while serving her friend with hot tea and a plate of _wagashi_. "Although, unlike the two Uchiha staying in my hotel, Sasuke-kun managed to secure his accommodation while in the city. Sakura…"

Here, Ino hesitated a bit, "Sasuke-kun is being taught by Lord Orochimaru."

Sakura's green eyes widened. She gently placed her teacup on the table with a soft clink while her eyebrows furrowed in thought at the detail Ino revealed. Her pointer finger impatiently tapped on the chabudai; a habit she shared with her adopted mother.

"Do you think that will be a problem?" Ino quietly asked while tracing the rim of her teacup after the rosette's long silence.

Sakura sighed and leaned unladylike: her hands on the tatami floor supporting her weight behind her.

"It depends where Orochimaru's loyalty really lies." Sakura replied while staring on the ceiling above her.

Ino poured more tea in her cup.

"Do you know where he's staying? Just in case." The pink-haired young woman eventually said.

The blond Yamanaka was silent for a while, drinking her tea before she answered,

"If you need a new brush or to stock up on your inkwell, you should check Kurenai-sensei's Art Supplies Shop today." The Mistress of Kuroba Hotel vaguely advised with  
the teacup still raised on her rouge lips. 

xxx

As Ino had suggested, Sakura and Shizune stopped by the Art Supplies Shop before going back to the compound. While the two women strolled on their way to the shop owned by an acquaintance of Ino, a light drizzle started so Sakura had to use her dark green haori to cover her head with as much as dignity she could muster while grasping the _tomoeri_ of her haori.

"We should've brought a _wagasa_ with us! Or your norimono." Shizune ranted. "But you wanted to walk around."

"Well, at least it's not raining hard yet." Sakura sulked as she tried to ignore the older woman's disapproving look.

It was a good thing that they quickly found the Art Supplies Shop because the rain started to pour down. Quite hard.

"Next time, you should listen to me." Shizune scolded the young woman. "Stay here. I'll go back to the compound to fetch your norimono, Lady Sakura."

And before Sakura could say anything, Shizune left her charge in front of the shop. Sakura watched her go before she sighed to herself and entered the store with her haori still covering her head. Once inside, the pink-haired young woman parted open the dark green overcoat and rested it over her shoulders without wearing the sleeves. Sakura took her handkerchief from the hidden pocket in her _obi_ and wiped excess water that got her. When the rosette turned around, she instantly noticed and recognized the tall Uchiha standing beside the shelf of various pigment jars.

Her cheeks promptly flushed red in her embarrassment as he continued to snicker quietly; his shoulders quivering and he's covering his mouth with the left wide sleeve of his black haori.

"Lady Sakura," Uchiha Itachi greeted, swiftly composing himself.

"Itachi-sama." Sakura greeted back, her voice cracking in her mortification.

The Uchiha just tipped his head at her before perusing the jars of paint on the shelf beside him. Sakura awkwardly stood at the entrance of the store for a moment. When Itachi ignored her after that mishap, the pink-haired young woman inwardly sighed in relief. Once she'd composed herself, Sakura strode towards the shelf of brushes.

"I have heard that you were looking for my little brother." Itachi suddenly spoke.

Sakura jolted, sharply turning around in reflex that her back bumped against the other shelf, the paint brushes in the holder fell to the floor in a cluttered mess. Emerald green eyes landed on the Uchiha, who grabbed one of the jars in the shelf and inspected the pigment inside by opening the ceramic lid.

"And based on your reaction just now, it is the truth." He added before closing the lid of the jar in his hand.

Sakura wanted to curse Ino for putting her in this situation as she watched the older Uchiha placed the jar back in the shelf before taking another to be inspected. She realized she needed to thread carefully in front of the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan. One wrong move, Sakura knew everything will fall apart.

"I am looking for him." Sakura slowly replied before kneeling to gather the paint brushes on the floor.

Itachi glanced at the kneeling noble woman on the floor of an art supply shop. He placed back the jar he took from the shelf before facing the pink-haired young woman fully.

"If you don't mind my probing, why are you looking for my brother?" The older Uchiha asked as he kneeled in front her, reaching for the holder that fell along with the brushes.

Sakura stilted for a second, hand tightening around the brushes in her palm. She lifted her head and pleasantly smiled at the Uchiha.

"I'm sure you're aware that members of the Senju Clan are fond of honey wine and gifting them to others during special occasions, no?" Sakura began, glad that she prepared for this… "And I remembered your brother mentioned once that there's a rare honey near Sora-ku. I wanted to ask him about it."

Itachi nodded, examining the pink-haired woman's face for any lies as she grabbed the paint brushes around them once more. He could see that she wasn't lying to him, but she wasn't exactly telling the truth either. He slightly frowned to himself. It seemed he will have to make a hard decision and entrust his life to her, so she could trust him: by revealing himself to her.

"Lady Sakura," Itachi softly called her.

Sakura raised her head, in time to lean away when Itachi suddenly moved closer and invaded her space. She was about to open her mouth to tell him off of his untoward behavior, but the words that left his lips assuaged her agitation.

"I'm sorry," He whispered in her ear and quietly confessed, "But I am of Leaf."

Emerald green eyes slowly widened in astonishment as the Uchiha leaned away from her bubble. The noble woman knew that only the members of Rebel Army situated in the Capital knew that code.

"Y-you…" Sakura spluttered, still dumbstruck at his revelation.

"Why are you looking for Sasuke, Lady Sakura?" Itachi repeated, protective of his brother.

Green eyes narrowed, hand subtly reaching for her black leather gloves hidden and secured behind the folds of her obi.

"I need to find a way to get in Sora-ku." Sakura told him the truth, slightly agitated.

Itachi placed the paint brushes from his grasp to the holder in his other hand.

"Very well." The Uchiha nodded and handed the holder to her.

Sakura hesitantly accepted the holder, and dropped the brushes she gathered in it. Itachi straightened up, adjusting his clothes before offering his hand to the pink-haired woman. She ignored it in favor of standing on her own, but since her injury is still not completely healed, a sharp sting shot through her body. The older Uchiha hurriedly caught her arm and helped his fellow fighter to steady herself.

Itachi released her limb once she could stand properly. Sakura tersely thanked him and placed the paint brushes and its holder back in the shelf before she smoothed down her kimono skirt.

"I will see you again, Lady Sakura." Itachi stated and murmured before he left, "Be careful next time." 

* * *

"What a fine weather we have here,"

Someone remarked behind Shisui in Sweet Chestnut, the only shop in the Capital that could somewhat satisfy an Uchiha's love for sweets. The curly-haired Uchiha partially turned around in curiosity to glimpse on a man with shaggy brown hair and purple face point on his closed eyes. The man was calmly drinking a cup of green tea with a plate of skewered _mitarashi_ dango.

"Hmm. In this weather, a hot bowl of ramen would be nice." He casually commented to himself, humming before calling the store owner to his side to pay for the tea and snack. "Baa-san, what store in the Capital sold the tastiest ramen ever?"

Shisui observed the store owner took the cash the man handed to her while the old woman cleaned his table.

"There's two contending stalls in this town: Nii Shin Ramen and Ichiraku Ramen. You should check out both and find out for yourself." The woman recommended before she took the empty teacup and plate with her.

"What about you, Uchiha-san? What do you think?" The man asked with a grin and crinkling eyes.

Shisui's eyebrow rose before he chuckled. It seemed he's not subtle enough as he'd thought.

"You should definitely check out both, but I suggest Ichiraku. That ramen stall takes requests." Shisui pleasantly replied.

"I hope it doesn't rain like this in two days. I'm really looking forward to the Fireworks Competition."

Shisui heard the man quietly mused to himself before he brightly thanked the expressive Uchiha while standing up. The Uchiha watched the brown-haired man braved the cold rain, leaving the shop with an impression.

"Well, that sure is interesting." Shisui observed, popping a piece of matcha chichi dango in his mouth. 

* * *

Senju Hashirama is many things. The Head of his clan. A loving husband to his dear wife. A supportive, bad influence to his favourite cousin. A doting Uncle to his adopted niece. An exasperating friend to one Uchiha Madara. And an older brother who lost his younger brothers, the most precious to him in this world. He may not be a member of the Rebel Army, but he supported their cause. It was a cause that will bring his only brother left from the borders, fighting a senseless, long-drawn-out war.

"Taking Sakura-chan's injury into account, she's the only one who could escape or fight and heal herself afterwards if she's caught in the act."

The Senju Clan Head stared at the blond Uzumaki before him, a troubling expression on his face.

"Do you think Saku-chan should do that?" He eventually asked the younger man.

Naruto didn't hesitate, "According to Kakashi-sensei, the Senju name will always protect her."

"I should really meet up with this Kakashi fellow." Hashirama sighed, shoulders drooping. "His faith in the Senju Clan is astounding…"

Naruto only beamed at the Clan Head.

xxx

When Sakura returned to the compound that rainy afternoon, Naruto was waiting for her in the _engawa_, a cup of roasted barley tea beside him while he was lost in his thoughts.

"Naruto," Sakura called him before joining her best friend and sitting beside him.

The blond Uzumaki was silent for a while, watching the ripples from the surface of the pond where the obscure figures of Tobirama's pet koi swam without a care in the world.

"During the Fireworks Competition, there will be an attack." Naruto informed the pink-haired woman beside him. "You will create a diversion to protect someone who will pull the trigger. You'll meet him tomorrow in the Apothecary and he'll ask you to walk with him, so he could tell you the coordinates of our plan and for you to know the person you will protect in this mission."

"And what's the plan and objective?" Sakura promptly asked, eyes sharp and spine rigid.

Naruto's cerulean eyes landed on emerald green.

"To finally bare our fangs."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a small affair, but the morning of Uzumaki Naruto's birthday, as the Uzumaki Clan tradition dictate, Mito cooked the Uzushio's seaweed soup and mixed vegetable glass noodles for her nephew while the Senju cooks served the Uzu no Kuni's dishes with a bowl of _sekihan_ for their Clan Head's family to enjoy and celebrate with their Uzumaki guest. And after Hashirama gifted Naruto a bottle of the Senju Clan's honey wine, they began eating their breakfast.

"What are your plans for the whole day, Naru-kun?" Nawaki asked the younger blond man beside him in the table.

"Well, I guess it's time to visit my fiancée?" Naruto replied with a shy smile before grinning widely. "I haven't seen her since I returned, so spending the whole day with her today will be nice."

"Send my regards to Hinata, Naruto." Sakura told the blond across her.

"Will do, Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed at her.

"How about you, Saku-chan? What are your plans?" Hashirama asked his niece, who's sitting between Mito and Shizune.

Sakura slightly turned her head to her adopted Uncle, briefly glancing at Naruto who looked away and stared at the red bowl of rice and beans like it's the most interesting thing. She threw him a dirty look before focusing her attention back to the Senju Clan Head.

"I'll be working in the Apothecary today, Hashirama-oji-sama." Sakura answered before taking a bite in her tamagoyaki.

"Don't overdo yourself." Mito reminded the pink-haired young woman.

"Hai, Mito-oba-sama. I'll be careful." 

* * *

The Hyuga Clan is one of the five noble clans in Hi no Kuni. Their territory expands even near the coast of Waves, a small country on the south-west. And the Clan Head's eldest daughter was engaged to the Uzumaki Clan Heir since they were seven. They were promised to be wedded by both clans when they turned seventeen. It was a proper marriageable age for their parents, but the change of monarch and the following wars in the north and west borders of Hi no Kuni had halted those plans.

Lavender eyes landed on the small basket of dried flowers on her chabudai, along with the materials that she's using for her _oshibana_ project. A project she'd been working on for a week to inform the rebels in the mountains outside of the Capital whether to pursue or abandon their current plan in the motion. And tomorrow's success or failure will determine what will the framed work would look like.

It wasn't like anyone outside of the resistance will be suspicious that her framed works contain hidden messages. Even the ROOT Operatives lurking outside the Hyuga Clan's compound hadn't noticed it. After all, a noble woman pressing flowers is not strange.

"Lady Hinata," Ko called, running in the halls before he slid open the _shoji_ door of Hinata's workshop in the clan's compound.

"What is it, Ko?" Hinata gently inquired, not looking up from the _washi_ she's working on.

"Naruto-sama arrived in the compound today to see you!" He happily informed the Hyuga Heiress.

Hinata looked up and stared at her caretaker in disbelief.

"Naruto-kun did?" Hinata squeaked before she stood up, a slight panic in her aristocratic and beautiful face.

Hanabi passed by her older sister's workshop room with amused expression and small chuckle while Ko gestured, a hand waving on his head before it went down to his plain kimono. Hinata was puzzled at first in her flustered state before she nodded in realization and smoothed down her long hair and kimono. She walked past Ko and Hanabi in the hallway, an obvious bounce in each of her steps. The Hyuga Heiress bit her smiling lips in her excitement and joy to finally reunite with the love of her life after his five years' absence.

"Hinata." Naruto softly breathed from the _genkan_ upon seeing his fiancée.

Hinata stopped in her tracks and stared at him with her lips slightly parted.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata softly cried as she leapt and embraced him.

The blond Uzumaki caught his fiancée and returned the embrace. She'd missed him so much. Hinata hid her face on the crook of his neck and murmured,

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun."

The only left missing in her life were her Uncle Hizashi and her Neji-nii-sama, and the members of the Hyuga Clan that were sent to the frontlines. With all her hope and faith, her share of hard work in the Rebel Army will pay off so they could come home from the war to their loved ones. 

* * *

The sun will set soon, but Sakura haven't seen any hide nor hair of the person "_who will pull the trigger_" in tomorrow's mission. The pink-haired woman was getting antsy as she tried not to pace back and forth in the middle of the shop. She's aware that there are few members of the resistance situated in the Capital, and thus far, Sakura only knew Shizune, Tenten and Ino… and apparently, Uchiha Itachi too.

Kakashi and Naruto doesn't count since the former was her sensei while the blond Uzumaki used to be her sparring partner while they were still training-in-secret to be fighters for the rebel army. So, pinpointing the person she's waiting to come for a whole day wasn't accurate at best as she had only met four Rebel Army members so far.

"Sakura-chan, I finished preparing for tomorrow." Shizune informed the younger woman from the shop's backroom, parting the white _noren_ with the Senju Clan's symbol.

Upon seeing her charge's not-so evidently overwhelmed exterior, the older black-haired woman offered to make her a cup of calming tea.

"I'm fine, Shizu-nee. Thank you." Sakura declined, grabbing the inventory of the shop's supplies above the counter before she went and opened one of the drawers in the _kusuri tansu_ behind the counter to keep herself occupied while waiting.

"But should I prepare your norimono? Just in case this person didn't show up?" Shizune asked, striding towards the storefront's slightly opened sliding wooden window to take a peek outside the main street by peering between the small spaces of the bamboo blinds.

The pink-haired young woman looked up, biting her lower lip while frowning a bit. After a moment of deliberation, Sakura closed the drawer before facing Shizune. She nodded her head in agreement and said,

"Just in case…" She hesitantly repeated.

Shizune smiled at her, trying to assure the younger woman from her worries for their comrade. Then, she closed the window and securely clasped the metal locks. Before she left the apothecary, Shizune glanced at her charge for a bit. The young female fighter watched the older black-haired woman exited and closed the storefront's door, facing the main street. She anxiously stood behind the counter while absentmindedly stared at the brass _furin_ hanging by the sliding glass door until the soft tinkling stopped.

Sakura sighed and rolled her right shoulder, opening the account book in her hand and picked up the note she'd written earlier to double-check the list of supplies she needed to restock in the shop. It will be sent to the Senju Clan's territory between Tanzaku-gai and Konoha Mountains, which was a week-long travel in the north-west of the Capital.

The brass wind chime tinkled softly again as the door slid open. Sakura tensed a bit, still not looking up from the book she's reading in case it was Shizune.

"Lady Sakura."

"Itachi-sama?" Sakura greeted, a slight confusion in her tone as she stared at the two Uchiha who entered her shop.

The long-haired Uchiha's lips curled in a slight smile of greeting. Sakura's pink brows furrowed in comprehension while the other curly-haired Uchiha broadly smiled at her… only after he quickly got over of her peculiar hair colour.

"Do you mind walking home with us after your work here?" Itachi politely asked the rosette, his dark eyes roaming from the rows of displayed dried roots, fruits and tree barks to the kusuri tansu with labels of _kampo_ herbs in each drawer.

"So, it's you." She cryptically stated, a hint of sourness in her tone.

"What did you do to her, 'Tachi-kun?" Shisui teased his younger cousin before stepping forward and bowing with flourish as he introduced himself to the noble young woman. "Uchiha Shisui at your service, Lady Sakura."

Sakura slightly bowed back in greeting before standing upright at the unusually bright Uchiha in front of her. To say the least, meeting him was a bit unnerving and quite an experience for her: his smile is like Naruto's…

"I'm closing the shop in a few minutes and I'm just waiting for my caretaker." She informed them, closing the account book and putting it back where she took it while the note went to the pocket of her obi.

"It's enough time to inform you of a minute change in our plans for tomorrow." Itachi replied, eyes finally landing on her since he entered the shop.

"A minor one because of a trivial inconvenience, but you don't have to worry about it, Lady Sakura." Shisui piped in, ignoring the incredulous look Itachi shot at him and his ironic statement.

Sakura frowned, noticing the brief exchanged between the older Uchiha men.

"What's wrong with our current plans?" She questioned, green eyes sharply observing the two. "And Kakashi-sensei and Naruto… are they aware of the changes?"

"Naruto-kun did not know yet, but we have informed Kakashi-senpai."

"He found us. That's why we're late." Shisui elaborated further.

"Well, at least you two are not lost in the road of life." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Goodness, no!" Shisui swiftly spoke for the both of them.

Sakura bit her lips to stop herself from giggling at that quick, vehement denial from the short-haired Uchiha while there was a slight miffed look on the pony-tailed younger Uchiha.

"So, am I allowed to know? Or is it classified?" She eventually asked.

"Well…" Shisui started, glancing at his cousin.

Itachi glanced back, and the two Uchiha looked at each other, seemingly communicating telepathically before Itachi nodded. Shisui followed the gesture by nodding as well. Then, Itachi turned to Sakura and began wryly explaining,

"To answer your inquiry earlier, there is actually nothing wrong in our plans. However, certain individuals needed to be taken in careful consideration. Adding a petty alteration is just our back-up plan in motion along with the initial plan."

The pink-haired young woman fixed the long-haired Uchiha with an impassive and unimpressed look.

"Certain individuals? Itachi-sama?" Sakura deadpanned. "Please do enlighten me."

The older curly-haired man snickered at her reaction because he totally understood. Itachi could be polite and articulate who thought he had explained himself well, but he actually didn't. His poor baby cousin is socially awkward like that.

Shisui cleared his throat to cover up his laughter and put a hand on his cousin's shoulder, "What Itachi meant to say: our Cousin Obito and Uncle Madara, the Uchiha Clan Head, will be arriving in the Capital today… hence, a need for amending our plans."

Here, Sakura somewhat looked interested.

"And that is why Shisui and I will deviate from our original roles during the fireworks show. Lady Sakura, in the event our family members stayed for the festival tomorrow, instead of creating a diversion for us, you will only do so for myself whilst Shisui will be protecting you when you escaped from there." Itachi added.

Sakura's green eyes narrowed before she slowly nodded at the alteration they made. It's indeed a minor adjustment, and wouldn't impact them much… but what was the incredulous look on Itachi's face earlier?

"Under no circumstances should you engage either our Uncle or Cousin in a confrontation. They are dangerous and the best fighters in our Clan, and the Senju name won't protect you." Itachi warned the rosette, which answered her earlier musing.

Green eyes widened before landing on Shisui with a glare, clearly annoyed. She took back her early assessment! It will not impact _them_… that much she gathered, that is the truth, but her? Sakura was certain that there would be ramifications if she crossed paths with the mentioned Uchiha men tomorrow.

"And you said I have nothing to worry about." Sakura wryly commented with a huff.

The older curly-haired Uchiha could only laugh sheepishly. 

* * *

The sun was setting nicely that late afternoon when Madara and Obito arrived in the Capital's main gate after three days of travelling nonstop from Sora-ku on horseback, and the expecting gatekeeper swiftly directed the Uchiha Clan Head and his chosen vassal to the Fire Palace on His Majesty's orders. The two Uchiha men wasted no time and raced to the heart of the Capital where most government establishments are located to get to the Emperor's Castle. Once they reached the main street in Central District however, Madara and Obito had to slow down because of the throng down the road where vendors are preparing their booths and stalls for tomorrow's Festival and Annual Fireworks Competition.

"Huh? Isn't that Shisui and Itachi?" Obito squinted at the left intersection, leaning a bit forward to get a better look while both hands gripped the reigns of his horse to prevent himself from falling off.

Madara followed his nephew's line of sight and found the two young men with the red and white uchiwa _kamon_ on the back of their haori. They seemed to be escorting a woman with a long pink-hair cascading down the middle of her back. Not just any woman, though. The Uchiha Clan Head suspected she's either a noble Lady or a wealthy young woman judging by the palanquin and chaperone following behind them. He just couldn't see the _mon_ on her haori to discern which clan or family she belonged; it was probably shrouded by her hair.

"It seems so." Madara grunted before looking away from the trio, his black eyes back on the road densely packed with people and various carts.

"I don't know whether Mikoto-oba-sama would be furious or throw a feast once she learned why her sons and Shisui are still here 'galivanting' in the Capital…" Obito commented, shifting on the back of his horse as they left the traffic to continue their journey to the palace.

The Uchiha Clan Head's brow slightly rose in amusement as he glanced at the younger Uchiha.

"Then, you should locate them after the summon and tell them of Mikoto's worries." Madara lightly suggested to his nephew.

Said nephew frowned at his smirking Uncle. It might be suggested, but he's well aware it was a command.

"And while you're at it, find us a comfortable accommodation." The Clan Head added, urging his horse to increase its speed.

"Hai, Madara-sama."

Obito intoned, following after the older Uchiha whose long spiky black hair flew behind him. 

* * *

y'all thanks for the sweet, sweet delicious reviews, faves and follows. it's very much appreciated.

~Littlemisslazy


End file.
